Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd. =Credits= Capcom Co., Ltd. Producers *Yoshihiro Sudou *Yoshiki Okamoto Executive Producer *Keiji Inafune Director *Hidemaro Fujibayashi Planning Director *Kensuke Tanabe Planning Sub Director *Takuro Fuse Player Design *Yoshinori Kawano Level Design *Yoshinori Kawano *Kazunori Kadoi Enemy Design *Toshihiko Tsuji *Yuji Ishihara Boss Design *Yoshinori Kawano Panel/World Design Event Design *Kouetsu Matsuda Minigame Design *Momoko Hirata UI Design *Junya Nishino System Architect Game System Development Player Programming *Momoko Hirata *Yoshitaka Umebara Actor Programming Panel/World Programming UI Programming Graphics Programming Physics Programming VFX Programming Audio Programming *Daisuke Mizuno Game Tool Development *Kelsey Miller System Tool Development *Kei Hashimoto *Michinori Kataoka Art Director *Shuuichi Kawata Art Lead *Yoichi Yoshida Art *Koji Wakasono Character Modeling Lead *Makoto Shimoyamada Character Modeling *Makoto Shimoyamada *Shion Nakajima *Yurie Noguchi *Ryo Hanawa Animation Lead Animation *Masato Fujiura Map Modeling Lead *Tomokazu Kadoue Map Modeling *Tomokazu Kadoue *Naoki Motoori *Keishi Yoshioka *Miyuki Takushiji VFX Lead *Shion Nakajima VFX UI Lead *Daisuke Nakagawa UI *Reiko Nakano Sound Design Lead *Taiju Suzuki Sound Editors *Erika Sakaguchi *Ryo Yoshii Project Management *Kazuki Matsue System Administration *Yu Yamauchi Business Administration General Management *Keizō Katō OP/ED Animation Graphic Refining Directors Technical Supervisor Sound Supervisors Music & Arrangement *Yūko Takehara Illustration Testing *Manabu Matsumoto *Akiteru Naka *Makoto Shibata *Manabu Matsumoto *Hiroshi Motoyama *Tomoyuki Yokota Project Coordination * Production Management *Keizō Katō Special Thanks *Hideki Okugawa *Ryan Aktari *Customer Service *Capcom BCR *Original Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Staff *Mitchell Van Morgan - The Four Islands Staff *SRD Co. Ltd. *R&D Department3 all staff *Sound Ring Gunfire Games LLC Gunfire Games staff *Christen Abma *David Adams *Christopher Anderson *Darcie Banfield *Kenneth Bassham *Alicia Bellamy *David Boniecki *Colin Bonstead *Shawn Brack *Shaun Brahmsteadt *John Carter *Jason Chappell *Jacqueline Clark *Allison Cundiff *Ben Cureton *Daniel Matthew Craig *Taylor Denison *Ryan Dunagan *Lance Elliot *Kyle Enochs *Bryan Eppihimer *Nicolas Fikac *Jaron Foux *Ben Gabbard *Isaiah Gabbard *Gray Ginther *Ryan Grant *Arthur Griffith *Joshua Gudmundsen *Matthew Guzenda *Jack Harmon *Elliot Johnston *Tohan Kim *Trent Kollodge *Michael Kovach *Jeffrey Larkin *Michael Lin *Scott Marshall *Graziano Mastronardi *Michael S. Maza *Christopher McGill *James McGregor *Chris M. Mead *John Mena *Eric Miller *Cody Mitchell *Anthony Norcott *John O'Mahony III *John N. Pearl *Adam Pitts *Colin Post *Dennis Rivera *Jeremy Robins *Leif Robles *Ashley Ruhl *Michael Sheidow *Thomas Schmidt *James Bobby Simpson *Matthew Skidmore *Steven Skidmore *Dylan Snyder *Cort Soest *Andrew Stifter *Richard Terrell *Chelsey Thompson *Cindy To *Randall Villegas *Richard Vorodi *Joshua Wilkinson *Hailey Williams *Brandon Wilson Gunfire Games Special Thanks *James Beech *Allison Berryman *Cory De La Torre *Lainie Frasier *Travis Henderson *David Jennison *Jared Lewin *Marcus Luna De Leon *Leisel Madureira *Meggie Rock *Trey Spears *Derek Taylor *A special thanks to our families who support us while we try to make awesome games SC Quantic Lab SRL Localization Quality Assurance *Quantic Lab, www.quanticlab.com Managing Director *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Director *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap QA Director *Gizella Varga Localization Project Managers *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Vlad Andrei Jurca Localization Lead Tester *Pedro Luis Ribeiro Menk Nicoletti Localization Testers *Ioana-Flavia Bud *Jose Morales *Laura Struta *Qianyun Ma *Maria Horga HW Engineer *Aurelian Rau Account Manager *Raluca Cozma Project Manager *Raluca Maria Fatol Lead Testers *Marius Cilica *Csaba Daniel Orban *Tudor Florin Pacurariu Testers *Alexandru Petrhus *Alexandru Popescu *Andrei Muresan *Cristina Guranda *Dragos Cristian Pacurariu *Paul Cristian Colceriu *Radu Coroian *Remus Cristian Timofi THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock Senior PR & Marketing Consultant *Liz Pieri PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Junior Social Media Manager *Fabian Neubauer Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Team *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Finance *Anton Seicarescu *Izeta Kadic *Andreja Djoja Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Head of Production *Lukas Kugler THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Japan K.K. *Yuki Kokubo *Masato Christopher Shioya *Masae Yamakura THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Special Thanks *Bastian Kieslinger Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan TV Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Voiceover Voice‑Over Production *Voiceworks Productions Inc. Casting & VO Direction *Douglas Carrigan Recording Studio *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *John Chominsky Voices *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Martin (Dan Green) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Dr. Alexander Payne (David Keith) *Amanda Payne (Aspen Miller) *Airsailor (Scott Bullock) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Marquessaniks (Rob Paulson) *Marquessa Thugs (Adam Moreno) *Lea Island residents () Others Original Music by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Additional Cinematics Provided by *Drop Co., Ltd. Additional Art Support Provided by *Tommy Tallarico Studios Inc. Fonts provided by *Monotype Imaging Debugging *Pole To Win Co., Ltd. Special Thanks *Dision Inc. *QUAD ARROW Co. Ltd. *Cyclone‑Entertainment *Sound Racer Ltd. *Digital Works Entertainment Inc. *Kenproduction Co. Ltd. *IMAGICA Lab Inc. *Face Music *DIGITAL HEARTS Co. Ltd. *THQ Hockey Team *THQ Nordic Japan K.K. *THQ Nordic Nickelodeon Assets Team *Nickelodeon Digital *All Nickelodeon Staff *All Viacom International staff Copyrights *© 2020 THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria; Published by THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria. Developed by Capcom Co., Ltd. THQ Nordic GmbH and Gunfire Games LLC is a registered trademark or/ trademarks of Embracer Group AB, Sweden. All rights reserved., Embracer Group AB makes no guarantees regarding the availability of online play and may modify or discontinue online service at its discretion and without notice., © 2020 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved., Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan; and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc., Created by Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. dts® Digital Surround | 5.1 DTS; the symbol; and DTS and the symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS Inc. and all other DTS logos are trademarks of DTS Inc. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands - The 3rd